Um amor de Traficante
by Tiagorasher
Summary: um amor de traficante conta a história de uma jovem de 17 anos. Que ao se envolver com um rapaz entra para uma relação perigosa de crime,..


Foi quando acordei numa manhã fria. O sol as nuvens e o vento numa briga de vai e vem.

Sai para caminhar um pouco, não sei o que acontecia dentro de mim. Meu coração acelerava, logo ficava sereno, estava sentindo uma agonia, imaginei o início de uma depressão. Mas não podia deixar isso tomar conta de mim!. Hoje, dormi não com a paz de dias anteriores; mas sim com um aperto na alma.

me chamo Carolina, com meus 20 anos de idade, sempre gostei de adrenalina, aquele tipo de adrenalina pura. Vou contar um pouco de minha juvenilidade.

Com meus 17 anos, tinha toda a sedução que deixara qualquer homem louco por mim. Meus longos cabelos dourados que davam a cintura, meu corpo todo desenhado na curva, olhos castanhos e um rosto angelical que pode enganar a qualquer tolo. Sim! foi o que disse : qualquer tolo. O que tem de homem assim não cabe no mundo. Foi exatamente o que aconteceu comigo. Conheci um rapaz na lanchonete que tem na esquina da escola que eu estudava. Ele se chama Paulo, tem 25 anos. É um ótimo rapaz, na verdade é que ele é muito magestoso, o charme dele é impressionante, por isso me conquistou. Passeamos muito, saimos a vários lugares e dançamos quase que a noite toda, bebemos um pouco também. Paulo me respeitava como uma mulher de verdade, não era grosso ou valente, não porque nos conheciamos a apenas três meses, mas sim porque ele era homem de verdade, não sei se estava encantado com minha beleza por isso, me tratava como rainha.

Depois de alguns meses conhecendo melhor Paulo, soube de algo que me deixou um tanto preocupada. Em uma noite de verão, lá pelas 8 da noite, Paulo chegou em minha casa com um semblante de preocupação, com ar de choro eu acho. Perguntei o que estava acontecendo mas o mesmo estava pertubado. Por enquanto não sabia o que estava acontecendo, travei a porta e fomos para meu quarto para conversar. Chegando lá, sentamos na cama e perguntei novamente o que estava acontecendo.

\- paulo: Meu amor, você sabe que te respeito muito.

Eu o olhava com os olhos arregalados, quase sem piscar.

-Paulo: mas estou envolvido em coisas erradas. E estão atrás de mim..

-Paulo!

foi o que consegui falar ao interromper-lo. Sai da cama com as mãos na cabeça e em tom de choro. Cheguei bem próximo de seu rosto e disse.

-Carolina: Eu não vou te deixar sozinho.

Assim tocando em seu rosto e o ergui. Ele me olhava com muito conforto. E agradeceu pelo apoio.

A verdade é que eu nao o amava, mas um carinho imenso, rolaram muitos beijos e abraços quentes.

Dormimos juntos essa noite.

Ao amanhecer, Paulo já não estava, então tomei banho e saí para ir até a casa de uma amiga, que morava na rua de trás da minha casa. Pouco mais que cinco minutos. Estava indo pela calçada e derrepente parou um carro de cor preta, desceram três homens, estavam emcapuzados e roupas pretas. Me agarraram os três ao mesmo tempo. O meu semblante foi de muito medo, eu olhava ao redor mas não conseguia ver mais ninguém. Aconteceu que me levaram. Nesse momento desmaiei.

Abri os olhos aos poucos, isso deve ter sido por volta de uns 10 minutos. O carro ainda estava em movimento. olhei ao meu redor e vi dois homens ao meu lado. Estava sentada no banco de tras no meio do banco, um ao meu lado esquerdo e outro direito. Estava um pouco assustada, porque como falei no início adrenalina estava na minha convivência. Então, olhei para os dois homens. Vi o que estava dirigindo o carro, tinha um físico muito musculoso e algumas tatuagens nos braços. juro que não entendia, então me dirigi ao que estava ao lado direito.

-Carolina: O que está acontecendo? Porque estou aqui?

O silêncio reinava, ele me olhou e fez um sinal de silêncio com dois dedos. Foi quando levantou um pouco a blusa e pude ver a arma de fogo que ele carregava na cintura. Aquilo me corroeu por dentro. Não podia falar e nem perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Senti meu coração acelerar, mas tentei manter a calma, pensei comigo, não será possível ser confundida e ser morta como acontece atualmente. Ou mesmo, será um assalto?.; bom, seja o que for vou esperar. Os pensamentos me consumíam, enquanto isso o carro continuava a andar. Já deviam ter se passado uns 35 minutos, quando o carro parou, não vi por onde estavamos indo por que por dez ou cinco minutos me mantiveram de cabeça baixa. Exatamente para não ter lembranças do lugar, o carro parou dentro de uma vila ou algo parecido com uma comunidade( favela). Não me assustei já havia frequentado tais lugares, me seguraram pelos braços e me levaram a uma casa muito pequena. Bateram a porta, um garoto que percebia ter a mesma idade que a minha um ou dois anos de diferença. Ele fez sinal de positivo. Então entramos naquela velha e estranha casinha metade madeira e metade tijolos, logo na entrada olhei todo a casinha, era muito pequena com areia no chao e uma pequena janelinha de madeira mal feita no fundo. Tinha mais um homem em pé que também estava de capuz só que mas transparente, ele era mais alto do que eu, me levaram em direção a esse segundo homem. Parei em sua frente, então ele me pegou apertando o braço e perguntou onde estava o Paulinho.

Carolina: Não conheço nenhum Paulinho me desculpe.

Ele me olhou e disse: você está brincando comigo jovem garota? Porque todos os que tentaram me enganar, acabaram igual teu namorado quando encontrar ele. Fala logo.

Engoli seco. Dessa eu não esperava, estava diante de um assassino e talvez traficante não sei, tentei respirar fundo.

Carolina: ele foi em minhq casa ontem a noite, era 9 horas da noite eu acho. E depois sumiu, não sei para onde foi não me disse nada.

Ele baixou bem a cabeça para olhar em meus olhos, colocou a mão na cintura.

Traficante: Só mas essa vez, onde ele foi? O que ele falou para você?

Já um pouco desesperada, suando um pouco as mãos..

Carolina: Não sei, ele simples disse que fez algo de errado. E sumiu. Olha eu juro que foi somente isso.

Nesse momento ele pediu que todos que estavam na sala saíssem. Ficamos somente eu e ele. Meu sangue estava congelando, o que aquele homem faria comigo? Me matar?

ele sentou-se em uma cadeira, que também parecia uma poltrona de couro preta.

Traficante: Vem aqui, bateu com a mão nas coxas dele.

Fui andando devagar rumo á ele, fiquei bem próximo a ele.

Ele me olhou bem meu corpo, pegou meu rosto e disse: Vai fazer sexo comigo agora!

Me assustei ao extremo nesse momento. Imaginei, meu Deus. Vou ser estuprada. Fiquei um pouco inquieta, minhas mãos gelaram, pensei em gritar. mas naquele lugar: sabia bem quem mandava.

Foi então que.

Carolina: Agora? Por favor não faça isso com.. quando fui interrompida.

Traficante: Não pedi garota. Para você sair daqui viva, vai ter que fazer esse favorzinho para mim.

Com um ar de sarcasmo.

Traficante: Bom, você é quem sabe. Se preferir pode dormir(morte) agora mesmo.

Olhei por toda a casa para ver se não tinha mais ninguém mesmo, ou uma câmera.

Carolina: tudo bem. Mas por favor, depois disso não me mate. Por favor.

Estava trêmula, como se fosse desmaiar a qualquer 17 anos Eu só havia feito sexo umas três vezes. Bom, já que não havia outra solução para sair dali viva. Decidi me entregar e fazer o que ele pediu. Mesmo não acreditando que depois sairia viva.

Na poltrona, ele estava sentado com as pernas entre abertas. Tirei minha blusa, estava somente de sutiã, de cor vermelha. Ele nem se quer olhava na minha cara, estava com o rosto para cima. Ele tirou a própria blusa e a bermuda, ficou somente de cueca. Me acheguei mais próximo de seu pescoço e lhe beijei os ombros, dei alguns beijos bem suaves em seu pescoço, passei as duas mãos em em seus peitos, eles eram malhados. Ele olhou para mim e eu tirei a roupa da parte de baixo.. fiquei com uma calcinha fio dental cinza, tirei também o sutiã que mostrou meus seios, eles eram grandes no tamanho certo, os seios rosa e a barriga malhada me fizeram uma mulher mais chamativa para ele, porque eu senti que ele olhava para meus olhos e depois meus seios com muito desejo. Eu beijei seu pescoço e subia para seus lábios, beijei ele e senti que ele estava muito animado porque o seu íntimo estava com volume. Aquilo me preocupava porque não sabia se iria pegar uma doença daquele homem.

Traficante: Carolina, faz o que tem que fazer.

fui sentando em seu colo e peguei em seu orgão sexual e o coloquei para fora da roupa dele, estava muito ereto, subi um pouco apoiando as mãos em seus ombros e fui descendo em seu orgão..

Traficante: aah.

Aquele som, que saiu dele me assustou um pouco. Eu pensei. Ele me pediu para dar-lhe prazer, ou caso contrario morreria.

Ele revirava o pescoço de prazer no meu vai e vem.. então, com seu braço me agarrou pela cintura e pegou meus cabelos, me jogou para trás e com seus lábios engoliu meus seios um a cada vez sem parar. Aquilo me enchia de prazer. Então subi novamente e fazia movimentos juntos, ele estava me olhando sem parar. Eu gemia em seu ouvido um pouco alto. Aquele movimento ritimico estava me deixando louca, louca de prazer. Então ele me beijou, foi um beijo trêmulo e encostou minha cabeça ao lado de seu rosto. Sim! Ele chegou ao seu orgasmo. Logo depois me abraçou.

Para ser sincera achei aquele momento muito estranho. Depois saí daquela situação e vesti somente minha blusa. Logo olhei em seus olhos.

Carolina: E agora? O que vai acontecer comigo? Te dei o que esperava.

Traficante: muito bem. Vai embora.

Olhei para ele com surpresa.

Traficante: vai embora. Ou quer ficar?

Carolina: estou indo.

chegando em casa fui direto para o banheiro tomar banho. Me sentia suja, passei uns 20 minutos debaixo do chuveiro. Saí e deitei na cama de toalha mesmo. Fiquei alí pensando o que iria acontecer comigo. Joguei a toalha fora da cama e me cobri.. dormi alí mesmo.

Acordei no outro dia com o pensamento em Paulinho. O que poderia ter acontecido com ele? Já que não conseguram pegá-lo. Ele deve ter fugido para um lugar bem distante. Bom! O que sei é que tenho que levar a minha vida em diante. Quero esquecer aquele dia horrível. Já que saí viva de lá e eles sabem que não tenho nada a ver com tudo isso.

Já pelo meio dia, meu telefone toca, número desconhecido.

Carolina: Alô!

Desconhecido: Tudo bem?

Carolina: Sim comigo esta tudo bem. Com quem estou falando?

Desconhecido: Quero ver você hoje. Mas vamos a um lugar bem melhor do que ontém tudo bem! Que horas passo aí para encontar você?

Senti meu coração gelar. Jamais imaginei que isso voltaria a acontecer, o que pensar nesse momento? Virei uma mulher da vida? Voltei ao estado lúcido.

Carolina: Tenho mesmo que fazer isso? Se eu não fizer vou morrer? Porque ontém você prometeu que caso fizesse eu sairia viva.

Desconhecido: Sim. Amanhã chego aí. As 21:00.

Desligou……

Sentei na cama e pus as mãos na cabeça. Não pode ser. Estava acontecendo novamente, o que fui procurar para minha vida.

Bom. Só me restava uma solução; me matar ou ir á esse "encontro". Como não teria coragem de tal covardia. Decidi escolher uma bela roupa.

Eram 20:40 do dia seguinte. Minhas pernas balançavam no mesmo rítmo, imaginei que sairiam andando do meu corpo. Até que má ideia não seria. Mãos suadas e trêmulas, tentando desfarçar o nervosismo que consumia. Já ás 20:55 meu coração começou a palpitar, aquelas batidas corridas… quando do nada chamaram a porta. Respirei profundamente e saí a abrir. Quando abro a porta, me deparo com um homem que aparentava seus 27 anos, pele dourada, cabelos levemente escuros, calça jeans preta e blusa social vermelha. Ele era um pouco maior do que eu. Os olhos da cor verde me fitavam sem parar. Então, olhei para ele.

Carolina: quem é você?

Ele simplesmente disse para irmos e se virou as costas. Bom, pela forma como se comportou deve ser ele. O segui, estava com um carro muito bonito na cor preta. Fiquei impressionada com tanto luxo, como alguém como ele poderia estar usando algo assim. Foi então que lembrei com quem estava dando os pés retornaram ao chão. Fiquei um pouco assustada mas afinal já estava alí. O máximo que poderia acontecer é me matarem.! Dentro do carro estava eu, no banco da frente, ele dirigindo e mais um homem emcapuzado no banco de trás.

Carolina: onde vamos, por favor ?

Traficante: Não precisa falar assim,

Carolina: Assim como?

Traficante: Com medo, não vou machucar você. Como machucaria uma garota tão linda?

Fiquei sem palavras…

Carolina: Tudo bem. Então, não respondeu minha pergunta.

Traficante: vocé vai ver daqui a pouco.

quando chegamos, era uma favela, ou comunidade. E advinhem, já havia falado que tinha ido a uma algum dia. Mas não a um baile. Sim, estava acontecendo um baile, me arrumei para ir a um baile? Pensava eu.

Traficante assenava para muitas pessoas, buzinava, era um show que não gostaria de participar. Ele subiu com o carro até o fim do morro e lá saímos. Ele guardou o carro em uma pequena garagem.

Ele me olhava bem nos olhos.

Traficante: você já veio em um lugar desse?

Carolina: Nunca.

Traficante: Vai gostar, vamos.

Pegou em minha cintura e fomos até a festa. Chegando aos poucos, pude notar que havia outros caras como ele, mulheres com roupas minusculas, adolescentes e crianças correndo e brincando. Eu fiquei olhando e andando, olhava para um lado, para o outro, quando me toquei tinha me afastado um pouco dele, porque afinal ele estava entusiasmado conversando com outros homens. Então fui voltando para perto dele afinal não conhecia aquele lugar. Então quando um homem colocou seu braço na minha frente. Tomei um susto e quase caí. Ele falou: Calma princesa.

Então…

Carolina: O que foi?

Ele: Quem é você, nunca te vi.

Aquele homem me olhava parecendo que ia me engolir alí mesmo. Nunca senti tanto nojo. Ele não era feio. Mas seu olhar mostrava o vício que carregava na veia. Foi então que Traficante me viu.

Traficante: O que esta acontecendo ?

Por incrível que pareça senti um alívio.

Então o homem saiu de perto de nós. Ele me olhava estranho, será que sentia ciúmes de mim? Não é possível. Me deu até vontade de soltar umas gargalhadas bem altas, mas até aí seria loucura. Ninguém entenderia.

Fomos até o lugar de início aonde ele estava conversando com alguns homens. Dessa vez percebi a desconcentração dele. a todo momento olhava do lado para ver se eu estava lá. Me senti protegido, mas só por um momento porque aquele ambiente não estava agradável. Soltei meus longos cabelos dourados, o calor estava um pouco forte. Eles eram lisos davam a cintura. Foi quando um dos homens que conversava com o traficante começou a olhar.. sim! Ele percebeu e franziu a sobrancelha. Do nada.

Carolina: vamos dançar?

Nem eu acreditei que fiz isso. Me senti tão estranha, mas logo ele me olhou impressionado e fomos. A música não era tão ruim. Estava com uma roupa agradavel e então consegui me sentir bem naquela pista. A música não era lenta. Muito agitada e barulhenta.

Carolina: posso saber seu nome?

Ele soltou um sorriso largo e chegou bem perto do meu rosto, assim de frente.

Traficante: Me chama de Eduardo. Ou Edu.

Carolina: Hum!

Eduardo: o que foi? Meu nome não é digno de você?

Olhei para ele e sorri.

Carolina: não foi o que pensei. Sorri mais uma vez.

Ele sorriu de volta.

Eduardo: Carolina, você é muito linda. É estranho falar isso para uma mulher. Mas com você me sinto bem.

Ele passou as maos sobre meus cabelos, sobre minhas costas e me beijou. Esse beijo era quente e desesperado, ele me abraçava e me beijava sem parar. Suas mãos passeavam em mim. Até que o impedi de continuar. Estavamos ofegantes.

Eduardo: porquê parou amor?

Espera um pouco. Ele me chamou de amor? Já não sei o que tinhamos.

Carolina: Vamos para sua casa. Se tiver uma!

Ele pegou em minha mão e fomos em direção a uma casinha. ele bateu a porta. uma senhora abriu e ele lhe pediu a benção. Ela perguntou quem eu era a ele, mas aquelas alturas já pouco importava, queriamos fazer outra coisa. passamos por dentro dessa casa que findava e terminava em outra, foram três casas no total. Chegamos. Era uma casinha bonita. Mais ajeitadinha, ele fechou e me deitou em um sofá qur tinha alí. Nos beijamos muito sem parar. As vezes ele me sufocava. Dizia que não parava de pensar em mim desde aquele encontro. Que estava muito apaixonado.

Todas aquelas palavras vinham com muito carinho, beijos e abraços. Tirei minha roupa e ele tirou a dele. Logo senti ele entrando em min devagar. Aqueles movimentos me deixavam louca de prazer. Nunca senti algo. Ele sabia mesmo o que fazia. Fizemos amor.

Eduardo: Eu gosto muito de você Carolina. Vem morar comigo?

Eu rapidamente o olhei um tanto assustada. peguei um lençol e fiquei agarrado a ele. O olhei.

Carolina: é, mas não nos conhecemos. E não posso morar aqui.

Eduardo: Qual o problema em morar aqui?

Carolina: Me desculpa, mas não posso.

Ele estava de roupa intima. Se levantou e pos uma mão sobre a cabeça.

Eduardo: Vamos morar aonde você quizer esta bom assim ? Eu só quero ter você ao meu lado.

Carolina: Tudo bem.

Ele me olhou com um olhar tão doce. Veio até mim e me beijou. Seus beijos eram doces. Um dois, três. Até que fizemos amor novamente. Ele era tão quente e carinhoso. Não me segurava ao lado dele. Estava no banheiro tomando banho. Ouvi vozes. Estranho, mas deve ter chegado alguém, era voz feminina. Ele estava conversando. saía do banho, como a casa era pequena não tinha como não passar por onde ele estava, me enrolei em uma toalha e fui até lá.

Carolina: com licença.

Era uma mulher com idade de ser a mãe dele. Mas como não a conhecia.

Eduardo: Mãe. Essa é a minha namorada.

Ela me fitava o olhar, parecia não entender. Uma garota como eu estar ali.

Carolina: muito prazer.

Ela abriu um sorriso, que logo se fechou. Então peguei minhas roupas que estavam espalhadas e saí dalí.

Eduardo veio atrás de mim. Me levou para o banheiro, não estava entendendo nada. Falou baixinho em meu ouvido.

Eduardo: Saudades amor.

Me beijou , me deixou muito excitada, queria tirar a toalha, mas não permiti porque sua mãe estava alí

Eduardo: Me deixou sem concentração ver você assim.

saiu do banheiro. Quando saí de lá ele estava de bermuda sentado na cama.

Carolina: Oi. Pode me deixar em casa?

Edu: Sim. Vamos.

Pediu minha mão e fomos. Caminhamos um pouco e chegamos a seu carro. Ele abriu a porta para mim.

Dessa vez estavamos somente os dois.

Edu: Quer ouvir alguma música?

Carolina: Sim. Pode colocar uma música suave. Porque sinto que preciso relaxar. Nesse momento ele olha para mim.

Edu: Não te fiz relaxar ?

Carolina: Muito.

Ele sorriu e me beijou. Seus beijos eram tão profundos. Ele não queria mais parar. Isso me deixava louca de desejo. Estavamos chegando perto de minha casa.

Carolina: pode me deixar aqui. Posso ir sozinha.

Edu: Não. Vou em sua casa!

Ele não pedia. Ele simplesmente afirmava. Essas atitudes me davam vontade de rir. Saímos do carro, ele fez questão de pegar em minha mão. Entramos em casa.

Carolina: quer um copo de agua ?

Edu: Não. Muito obrigado.

Fui até meu quarto vestit outra roupa. Fiquei mais a vontade. Coloquei um vestido preto e soltei os cabelos. Ual, ele me olhava com tanto desejo.

Edu: assim, desse jeito você quer que eu te deixe sozinha aqui?

Carolina: Fica comigo então. Falei isso sentando em seu colo.

Ele olhava meus olhos, minha boca, cabelo.

Edu: Porque você é tão linda? Me deixa louco

Logo me beijou novamente. Dormimos juntos na minha casa.

Amanheceu, já eram 10 da manhã. ele não estava na cama, levantei, fui surpreendida na cozinha, ele estava preparando o café da manhã. Quando me viu abriu um sorriso. E me abraçou. Pensei; esse homem é bom demais para ser verdade.

Comemos e fomos tomar banho.tinha um corpo tão lindo e malhado, um olhar de fazer apaixonar qualquer mulher, o sorriso então. Estava assim na minha frente, todo nu, me pegou o olhando.

Edu: Que foi amor? Amor da minha vida.

Carolina: nada. Sorri.

Ele me pegou me virou de costas, fiquei segurando em uma pequena bancada. beijou minhas costas,cintura. Puxou um pouco meu cabelo e penetrou em mim.

Eduardo: Ah.

Ele gemeu, e eu também.

Ele chegou ao seu destino sem piedade. Seu orgasmo caia sobre minhas coxas.

Terminamos o banho.

Mais tarde. Ele falou que iria até sua casa. Mas que logo voltaria. trocamos número de telefone e ele foi. Me senti tão cansada. Aquele homem era viciado em sexo e estava me cansando. Pensei eu. Mas logo o esqueci. Afinal não o amava.

Logo depois de pouco tempo, ele me ligou e pediu que o esperasse porque quer me ver. Mandou alguém ir me buscar. Eu falei que não precisava que podia ir. Então ele insistiu.

Mas não o obedeci e saí antes que chegasse alguém. Então peguei ônibus e fui até lá. Isso durou uns 20 minutos. De lá então, ele me ligou quatro vezes mas nao atendi. Então cheguei. Para falar a verdade meio assustada, mas fui. Desci e caminhei, passava por várias casinhas iguais, esqueci que nunca estive aqui e me perdi, então tinha umas garotas olhando para mim de um jeito debochado. subi uma pequena, quando me deparei com dois homens armados, me pararam. E perguntaram o que eu queria. Já estavam com as mãos na arma.

Carolina: Sou namorada do Eduardo.

Eles não pareceram acreditar. Me fecharam os dois em uma parece de tijolos como se fossem me sequestrar. quando meu celular toca. Eles tomam de minha mão e perguntam quem é. Um poe a mão em meu rosto e depois em meu cabelo. Elogiam meu corpo. Quando do aparece Eduardo. Ele vê aquela cena e fica furioso. Não enchergava mais nada em sua frente, sacou uma arma de fogo com silenciador que estava em sua cintura e atirou para cima e também no homem que tocava meus cabelos. Meu rosto estava da cor do sol. O medo, ele chegou até mim e me perguntou o que estava acontecendo.

Carolina: Vim fazer uma surpresa para você.

Ele não deu muita importância, pediu para que cuidassem daquela sujeira e me segurou pelo braço, fomos para sua casa. Chegando lá ele sentou no sofá muito nervoso.

Eduardo: O que estava fazendo alí. O que?

Carolina. Não atendeu meus telefonemas, falei que estava indo buscar você e agora você estava alí. Me explica.

Carolina: Vim sozinha, estava te procurando e dei de cara com esses dois homens mas não os conheço.

Ele veio até mim. Estava muito vermelho, furioso.

Eduardo: Me desculpa. Pensei bobagens.

Carolina: Achou que estava conversando com eles? Acha que sou qualquer uma?

Eduardo: Se fosse isso eles não estariam vivos, pode acreditar. Mas tudo bem, você esta aqui e isso é o que importa.

Ele não me beijou, nao me tocou. Cheguei perto dele. Beijei seus lábios e logo fui correspondida.

Eduardo: Te amo muito, muito. Seja minha só minha.

já tirando minhas roupas. rasgou minha blusa, me marcou nos seios com seu lábios marquinhas, e abdomen. Fizemos amor loucamente alí mesmo. Com muito desejo e paixao. Suas mãos suaves me tocando. Por cima de mim me deixando louca. Ele gemia baixinho. Não conseguia se conter do enorme prazer que sentia naquele momento.

Acabamos. Ele estava cansado. Dormiu, e fiquei olhando para ele assim. Que homem mais lindo e charmoso. O que ele fazia não me importava, simplesmente me sentia feliz ao lado dele. Mas não o amava. Sentia um forte desejo por ele, mas isso não era amor. Até que um belo dia, sentados em um banco daquela vila, ou mesmo comunidade, ele me beijou.

Eduardo: Te amo. Você me ama muito também.?

naquele momento não sabia o que dizer. Simplesmente o abracei. Então ele me segurou pelo ombro e me olhou.

Eduardo: Me ama?

Carolina: Ainda é cedo. Mas logo te amarei.

Nesse momento ele ficou furioso. Jogou até sua arma no chão e se foi até sua casa.

Peguei sua arma e também seu telefone. E fui atrás. Chegando lá ele estava sentado sobre o sofá. Percebia que não estava feliz. Sentei ao seu lado.

Carolina: Meu amor ainda é cedo para mim. Entenda.

Eduardo: Você ama o Paulo ainda?

Carolina: Nunca o amei. Nunca.

Ele estava triste e furioso ao mesmo tempo. Ficou um silêncio.

Ele olhava para o chão.

Eduardo: Porque você não me ama. Depois de tudo o que fizemos é impossível não amar. Então você se entrega para qualquer um assim?

Carolina: Não sou qualquer uma.

Eduardo: Não disse isso. Falei que não pode ser normal. Mas tudo bem. Já que você não me ama. Pode me usar a vontade.

Carolina: Não estou te usando meu amor. Gosto muito de você, mas não te amo ainda.

Ele se irritou. Então sai daqui.

Carolina: Sair daqui? Sabe que não posso sair sozinha não conheço o lugar.

Eduardo: Vai embora.

Ele nem se quer olhava em meus olhos. Apontando para a porta.

Meu coração se apertou. Saiu uma lágrima. Saí dalí.

Aquele lugar, não sabia andar alí, meu deus me senti em um labirinto. Como ele pode não entender meus sentimentos? Não posso ser obrigada a amá-lo da noite para o dia. Estava com o rosto vermelho com muita vontade de chorar. Mas não chorei. Já se passaram 15 minutos que saí da casa de eduardo e não conseguia sair daquele lugar. Até que fui ajudada por uma senhora. Pronto! Saí. Fui de ônibus á casa de uma amiga. Não voltarei para minha casa. Não hoje.

Eduardo, estava furioso, o coração apertado, medo de ter acontecido algo de ruim com sua amada, pensamentos rondavam sua cabeça. Tentou ligar para Carolina. Mas sem sucesso. Uma mistura de pensamentos, o arrependimento de tê-la expulsado dalí. Caiu em prantos. Mas logo seu orgulho o levantou. Foi encontrar-se com outros amigos dalí. Aquele fim de dia não mais se falaram.

Amanheceu, Carolina estava na casa de sua amiga laura, olhou em seu celular, mas não tinha nenhuma ligação perdida de Eduardo. Aquela dor de saudade no peito. Não entendia porque ele fez isso. Entristeceu seu coração. Se passaram mais esse dia. Carolina, seu semblante era de puro desamor. Mas também não poderia voltar atrás. Por outro lado Eduardo. Estava em uma festa com seus amigos. Já fazia um dia e meio sem ver Carolina, tinha muita bebida nesse lugar, muitas mulheres, algumas ele já havia tido breve relacionamento. Mas depois de Carolina, não conseguia sentir nada por nem uma outra mulher, talvez seja por isso a sua revolta, se entregou e não foi correspondido. Estava alí em corpo físico mas seu pensamento estava em outro lugar, se sentia como se tivesse uma agulha em seu peito. A saudade lhe consumia. Precisava ver Carolina. Pegou seu telefone,ligou para Carolina, mas sem sucesso. Tentou mais três vezes, então sentiu uma mão passar sobre seu pescoço, então olhou rapidamente. Era uma moça da sua idade, um pouco atraente, mas nada comparado a beleza de Carolina. Ele a ignrou e ela lhe ofereceu carinho. Mas negada, saiu, ele não podia desejar outra mulher a não ser Caroline.

Eduardo: Ela fez isso comigo. Agora vai ter que me amar.

tomou a beber muito e depois foi para casa. Dormiu no sofá. Quando a porta da casa abre. É sua mãe,

Eduardo: Carolina?

Sou sua mãe, o que você tem?

Eduardo: Meu peito dói.

Batia no peito. Com força, meu deus que saudade. Colocava a arma em seu peito.

Sua mãe desesperada. Ficou com ele até acalmar e dormir.

No dia seguinte, Carolina voltou para casa. Já estava mais conformada que eduardo não a procuraria. Quando chega em frente a sua casa, ele esta lá. Com algumas margaridas na mão. Foi ao seu encontro. Ele a abraçou. Muito forte.

Eduardo: Nunca mais fique longe de mim meu amor.

Carolina: Tudo bem.

Ele lhe entregou as flores, ela sorriu e então ela o convidou para entrar em sua casa. Já entrando. Ela tranca a porta.

Eduardo: me perdoa. Por favor.

Eduardo se ajoelha em seus pés e fica agarrado em seu corpo.

Eduardo: Não sou nada sem seu amor. Me perdoa.

Carolina pede que se levante.

Carolina: Tudo bem. Mas não faça isso novamente.

Eduardo: Para onde você estava amor?

Carolina: Casa de amiga. Dormi lá.

Eduardo lhe agarrou com força pelo pescoço e lhe beijando muito, voltou a rasgar sua roupa. O fogo do amor o consumia.

Eduardo: Que saudades, te amo, te amo.

Estavam na cama. Fizeram amor com muito desejo. Eduardo estava desesperado. Carolina estava gemendo em seus braços era somente sua.

Eduardo: me da um filho amor? Vamos? Estou quase lá. Posso ? Me dá um filho como prova do seu amor.

Mais uma vez me sentia pressionada. Mas cedi dessa vez.

Carolina: sim amor.

Ele então quase chegando em seu orgasmo. Colocou com muita força em mim e chegou. Deliramos juntos aquele momento.

Ele me beijou muito.

Acabamos tudo. Estavamos deitados um olhando para o outro.

Eduardo: Te amo muito, você é a minha vida.

Agora terá um filho meu e seremos uma família perfeita.

Carolina: Calma amor, e se por acaso não for dessa vez?

Eduardo: Vamos tentar até conseguir. Quero ter um pedacinho de você em mim.

Carolina: Mas já sou sua amor.

Eduardo: eu sei que é. Mas quero um filho nosso. Ou dois quem sabe.

Não sei como mas não era o que eu queria naquele momento. Me senti pressionada mais uma vez. mais tarde, ele estava alí comigo. Almoçamos, café da tarde.

Eduardo: Quer ir comigo para minha casa?

Carolina: Hoje não quero não. Estou cansada.

Eduardo: Tudo bem. Fico aqui com você. Pode ser?

Carolina: Claro amor. Sempre.

Ele a beijou.

Passaram três meses. Carolina estava apreensiva como ia contar a Eduardo que não estava grávida. Bom. Já que um dia ou outro ele teria que saber. Foi até a casa dele. Chegando lá; estava com dois amigos e muito dinheiro. Ele me olhou assustado.

Eduardo: Amor? Tudo bem?

Carolina: Sim. E você. Bom dia meninos.

Ele me olhou com um olhar de raiva. Eu juro que não entendi.

Logo foram embora.

Carolina: O que foi aquele olhar? Estava com ciúmes?

Eduardo: Sim. Porque?

Carolina: Bobo.

Se beijaram muito. Eduardo passeava sua mão pelo corpo de carolina.

Eduardo: Te amo, fala que me ama, não aguento mais esperar, fala. Por favor.

Me beijava e pedia desesperadamente isso. Um te amo.

Carolina: Calma amor.

Eduardo: Calma? É isso o que recebo depois de te dar minha vida?

Carolina: Vou logo contar então. Não estou grávida.

ele me olhou assustado.

Eduardo: Como pode? Você abortou? O que fez. Não é possível amor.

Carolina: Desculpa mas isso não depende somente da vontade e sim do corpo.

Entende meu amor.

Me chamou para comer algo.

Carolina: Podemos ir á um lugar diferente?.

Eduardo: Mais romântico? Por você meu amor faço o que poder.

Então fomos á um restaurante moderno e elegante da cidade. Comemos e bebemos, estavamos dentro do carro indo de volta para casa dele. Quando chegamos lá, ele me pediu perdão e fizemos amor dentro do carro. Afinal meu desejo por ele só aumentava. Fomos para casa dormir porque já estava tarde. Eduardo era filho único igual a mim. Ele tinha somente a mãe dele, o pai não estava mais vivo, foi assassinado pelo tráfico, bom é o que a mãe dele o contou. Amanheceu, acordei um pouco tarde porque estava cansada da noite de ontem. Então levantei devagar, bocejei, olhei para o lado e eduardo não estava, logo pensei que devia estar no banheiro. Fui até lá. Ele estava conversando com uma mulher, a porta estava entre aberta e fui devagar, eu estava usando uma blusa dele, dormi com ela. Fui chegando aos poucos, era sua vizinha, ela tinha a idade dele, não era feia, mas não chegava a ser bela como eu.

Carolina: Oi?

Eduardo: Oi amor. Me beijou.

Se despediu da vizinha e fechou a porta.

Carolina: do que conversavam?

Eduardo: Nada demais. Eu fui abrir a porta e ela estava alí e começamos a falar como estava a familia, mãe,pai essas coisas assim. Porquê?

Carolina: Nada amor.

Eduardo: esta ciume amorzinho ? Eu só amo você. Só você.

mas nunca que estava com ciúmes. Só fiquei curiosa. Afinal não o amava. Sentia uma forte atração por ele. Não passava disso, mas não podia contar para não magoá-lo mais.

Eduardo: te amo amor.

Corri para seus braços, olhei bem em seus olhos.

Eduardo: Não me olha assim que você já sabe. Não aguento.

Carolina: Ah é ?

desabotoei os três primeiros botoes da camisa que eu estava usando.. deixei quase á mostra todos meus seios.

Eduardo: Vem cá, vai se arrepender disso.

fomos nos beijando para cama, lá ele arrancou o restante da roupa e puxou minha blusa.

Eduardo: Quer me matar? Sabe que não resisto á você.

Fizemos um amor tão lento, ele beijava cada parte do meu corpo. Se saciava em meus beijos. Depois dormimos juntos.

Mais tarde, edu, precisou sair para resolver assuntos, isso ele nunca me contava. Também não fazia questão de perguntar. Quando ele sentisse que fosse o momento me contaria tudo o que fosse nescessário. A casa estava um pouco suja, antes de sair avisei que não sabia arrumar casa ou mesmo lavar os talheres. Então Eduardo chamou uma doméstica para vir limpar a casa. Bateram a porta. Fui atender. Era um homem.

Carolina: Oi boa tarde.

Ele se chamava Tiago.

Thiago: Oi meu nome é tiago. Edu esta?

Carolina: Não.

Tiago: Posso entrar e esperar por ele?

Carolina" Sim.

Ele entrou. Sentou-se no sofá.

Carolina: Quer uma água ou algo?

Tiago: Não. Obrigado.

Ele me olhava, quase não piscava.

Tiago: Então você é a Carolina?

Carolina: Sim, quem falou?

tiago: Eduardo. Só fala em você. Nunca ví aquele homem tão apaixonado.mas agora entendo.

Carolina: Porquê agora entende? Sentei bem próximi dele.

Tiago: É linda demais. Como ele disse.

Soltei um sorriso de canto.

Carolina: Obrigado.

Ele me olhava sem parar.

Carolina: Vai ficar me encarando ? Rs

Tiago: Desculpa.

Carolina: Estou brincando. Se é amigo de eduardo é meu amigo. Só não acho que ele queira dividir com amigos.

Ele ficou me olhando sem entender. Abaixei para fingir que estava arrumando o sapato. E meu decote ficou bem a mostra. Percebi que ele olhava meu corpo dourado. Também percebi uma excitação.

Tiago: nossa, com todo respeito. Mas você deixa qualquer homem pertubado. Desculpa. Que sensualidade você tem.

Toc toc… á porta. Fui atender. Era eduardo.

Carolina: Oi amor.

Eduardo: Tudo bem? Me beijou.

Tiago: E aí edu.

Eduardo se assustou, não esperava que tinha alguém alí.

Eduardo: Esta fazendo o que aqui?

Tiago: Vim conversar sobre aquela parada. Vamos?

Eduardo: espera um minuto.

Me chamou para o quarto.

Eduardo: Estava sozinha de porta travada com outro amor?

Carolina: Seu amigo amor.

Eduardo: Não importa, estava sozinha com ele?

colocou a mão sobre a cintura e andava para lá e para cá.

Carolina: Não confia em mim?

Silêncio.

Carolina: não confia?

Ele saiu do quarto.

na sala chamou seu amigo e foram resolver os assuntos. Nem se quer me deu tchal. Fiquei alí sozinha no quarto. Então pronta, estava cansada daquela situação, aquele ciúme estava me deixando esstressada. Já eram 20 horas da noite. Estava com um pouco de sono. Mas não podia dormir tão cedo. Ouvi um barulho de música. Ví que era mais um desses bailes. Me senti confiante para ir. Vesti uma roupa confortável, e fui caminhando, logo chegando lá pedi uma bebida forte em um bar de esquina, uau. E como era forte. Já estavam cheio de pessoas pelas ruas. E comecei a dançar sozinha, essa dança era mais sensual, pedi mais bebida, já estava alegre. Já eram mais de 21 horas, meu celular tocou.

Eduardo: onde esta? Cheguei agora em casa cadê você?

Pela voz estava desesperado.

Carolina: Saí para relaxar um pouco.

Eduardo: onde? Fala onde esta?

Carolina: No baile, estou do lado do bar do pé.

Mudo o telefone.

Daqui a alguns minutos me chega o Eduardo.

Eduardo: Como você sai sozinha?

Carolina: estava muito chato ficar em casa sozinha. Você me abandonou.

Ele percebendo que estava bêbada.

Eduardo: Está bêbada amor?

Somente acenei que sim.

Ele me pegou pelo braço de uma forma suave e me levou para casa.

Chegando lá, ele me pediu desculpas, sabia que eu era uma mulher bonita.

Fui para cama e deixei ele falando sozinho. Afinal estava bêbada e tudo podia. Ele foi atrás. Tirei toda minha roupa e deitei na cama. Ele deitou junto comigo. Só que vestido. Estava com um semblante triste.

Carolina: Fala que me ama! Fala agora.

Eduardo: Te amo muito. Não me deixe sozinho nunca. Te amo te amo.

Carolina: Também te amo muito. Vem aqui vamos fazer amor agora.

Eduardo estava sentindo-se o homem mais feliz por ter ouvido de sua amada o que mais queria ouvir.

Eduardo ficou por cima de carolina.

Eduardo: Fala de novo?

Carolina: Te amo muito.

Tirou sua roupa. Aquele corpo malhado na medida certa me enlouquecia, seu cabelo, seus olhos, tudo nele era encantador. O seu membro estava firme. Deixou a luz baixa e podemos ficar num clima agradável. Nos beijamos loucamente, nosso amor essa noite foi mais quente ainda. Fizemos diversas vezes, e a cada toque, cada beijo, recomeçavamos. Em fim amanheceu, dormimos um pouco mais tarde. Era dia de domingo. Então, levantei primeiro e fui tomar banho, minha cabeça doía um pouco. Saindo do banho, Eduardo estava no sofá todo jogado.

Eduardo: bom dia meu amor.

Carolina: Bom dia, beijo.

Nesse beijo ele pos as duas mãos em minha cintura e me segurou. Mas não fiquei muito e fui para o quarto vestir uma roupa.

Na tarde de domingo, saímos para passear a pé. Estavamos de mãos dadas. Foi muito divertido, depois voltamos para casa.

Meu telefone toca.

Carolina: Alô, oi como vai?

Eduardo me olha franzindo a sobrancelha.

Carolina: Sei sim meu amor, Mas não precisava fazer tudo isso. Soltei gargalhadas.

Eduardo já estava vermelho,seu descontentamento era aparente.

Depois de 3 minutos desliguei. E sim! Ele estava na minha frente com as mãos na cintura.

Eduardo: Meu amor? Quem é teu amor ? Mr fala

Carolina: É um amigo meu de infância amor calma.

Ele estava furioso.

Eduardo: teu amigo. Mas precisa de tudo isso? É ridículo. Foi para o quarto.

O segui.

Carolina: É ridículo você não entender que tenho vida fora daqui. Acha mesmo que você vai me impedir de ter amizades. Me desculpe Eduardo. Mas o conhecia muito antes de você.

Eduardo:mas amor? Chamar de amor? Eu sim sou o amor da sua vida. Me respeita.

Carolina: Te respeito muito. Isso não tem nada a ver.

Eduardo: vou te mostrar.

Me pegou com pelo braço, dessa vez com força, me levou até fora de casa e me empurrou para fora. Vai ser amor de outro então.

Trancou a porta. Bati e bati e bati várias vezes, Eduardo abre por favor. Abre, ou então será a última vez que irá me ver. Todos os vizinhos me olhavam, não aguentei a vergonha e saí correndo dalí. Parei em baixo de uma escada onde estava longe dos olhos das pessoas e chorei muito. Como pôde fazer isso comigo? Meu braço esta doendo muito e ficado muito vermelho. Achei que ele iria quebrar. Saí dalí que nem telefone levei. Ainda bem ao menos ninguém me encontrará. Mais uma vez meu coração estava aos pedaços. Me senti humilhada na frente de todas aquelas pessoas.

Fui para uma cidade bem pequena do interior. Já faziam dois dias sem vê-lo.

Eduardo: Faz dias que não a vejo. Quero tocá-la sentir a pele dela. Quero beijar aquela boca e fazer muito amor com ela. Porque ela é só minha.

Sua mãe e mais um amigo estavam alí com eduardo. Que estava a ponto de matar-se por não saber onde estava Carolina. Sua mãe escondeu a arma dele, e seus amigos estavam indo vê-lo. Mais nada adiantava. Não mais sabia o que fazer.

Eduardo: Quero morrer. Morrer. Sem ela eu quero ir para o inferno. O que ela fez comigo. Chorava aos prantos.

Mas porquê mandou ela para fora meu filho?

Eduardo: Estava falando com um amigo dela por telefone e senti que seilá.

tem que saber se controlar meu filho.

Já se passaram quatro dias, Eduardo estava magro, não conseguia se alimentar, estava um tanto debilitado, olhos vermelhos e inchados de chorar..

A mãe de eduardo; toca o celular dela, era Carolina.

Carolina: Alô, como estão.?

Mãe de Eduardo: Onde você esta carolina?

Eduardo ouviu. No mesmo instante saiu do sofá e tomou o celular da mãe.

Eduardo: Cadê você ? Me fala? estava chorando. Volta por favor. Sem você estou morrendo. Por favor. Volta. Largou o telefone no chão e caiu no sofá de tanta fraqueza e principalmente tristeza.

No dia seguinte Carolina decide aparecer na casa de eduardo. Já eram 5 dias sem vê-lo. Eduardo estava debilitado na cama sem comer e nem beber. Quando bateu na porta. Sua mãe atendeu. Pediu que por favor salvasse seu filho. Então fui até o quarto.

Abrí a porta e deparei com Eduardo.

Ele estava bem mais magro, muito deprimido.

Carolina: Oi.

Eduardo quando a viu saiu para abraça-la. Pegou em seus cabelos, sentiu seu cheiro.

Eduardo: É você mesmo meu amor? Voltou para mim?

Acenei com a cabeça que sim. Logo o deitei na cama novamente.

Carolina: Agora vai se alimentar tudo bem?

Eduardo: Sim amor. Você é minha vida. Te amo muito. Senti tanta saudade. Achei que fosse morrer de saudades.

Não posso ficar sem você.

Me pediu um beijo. O correspondi. Ele estava tão mal que lhe beijei por pena.

Eduardo: te amo.

Carolina: Também te amo.

Deita aqui comigo?

Carolina: entao ta.

Agora estavamos sozinhos no quarto. Ele já havia comido e bebido líquido. Já estava até melhor.

Eduardo: Me perdôa amor. Por favor. Sei que já falei isso muitas vezes, entende que você é minha vida.

Carolina: tudo bem amor. Não vou mais embora. Agora dorme que vou te olhar esta bem?

Ele acenou com a cabeça e deitou e dormiu aos poucos. Pus minha mão sobre ele e adormeci também ao seu lado.

Amanheceu e fiz café e trouxe na cama para ele. Depois de tomarmos café junto, Eduardo foi ao banheiro, já estava bem de saúde. Ficou lá seus 30 minutos, quando saiu com aquele corpo malhado dourado, ai aquele homem me enchia os olhos. Mesmo que tentasse eu não conseguia resistir, como aquele homem me enfeitiçava. Ele me olhava com o mesmo desejo de sempre. Mordia os lábios e me olhava com um sorrisinho sacana que me fazia ir á loucura. vei até mim somente com a toalha enrolada ao corpo. Deitou-se por cima de cim me beijando. Meus toques suaves naquele corpo me faziam ir ás nuvens, fizemos amor a tarde toda.

Na manhã, o convenci que estava cansada de ficar em casa e o convenci de ir a algum clube ou praia, ele decidiu que iamos a praia. Fomos então, coloquei um biquini cinza com alguns detalhes, ele estava de camiseta branca que o deixava ainda mais gostoso e uma bermuda jeans mole. Eu estava com um biquini e blusa transparente por cima, biquini da parte debaixo e uma saia curta, mas não mostrava nada. chegamos, era um clube não muito grande, várias piscinas; tirei minha roupa e fiquei somente de biquine, deitei em uma cadeira e fiquei admirando o lugar, o sol, a sensação de paz, aquilo me relaxou, enquanto eduardo estava ao meu lado de cara feia por eu estar somente de biquini. Também estava em uma cadeira.

Carolina: Ah amor, não tem outro jeito. Ou então você constrói uma mansão para nos dois com uma piscina enorme e me leva para tomar banho somente você e eu. Por enquanto aqui esta bom.

Ele me olhava feio.

Eduardo: Vou construir você vai ver. Logo logo.

Soltei meus longos cabelos dourados que davam na cintura, e fui nadar, Era uma piscina média, estavam outras pessoas, fiquei lá dentro enquanto eduardo me olhava de longe sentado. Quando um jovem se aproximou de mim e perguntou qual meu nome, logo ví que Eduardo estava vindo.

Eduardo: Oi amor.

Me deu um beijo na boca, olhou para o rapaz que saiu devagar.

Eduardo: Só te deixo sozinha um segundo e sempre dão em cima de você.

Carolina: o que posso fazer.?

Eduardo: Não dê atenção.

Carolina: Eu não dei atenção amor. Você viu eu beijando ou abraçando ele?

Eduardo: Quase, se eu não tivesse por perto talvez teria feito isso.

Carolina: Como é?

Eduardo: Amor você já me traiu? Fala sério.

Carolina: Como pode me perguntar algo assim?

Eduardo: Só responde.

Carolina: Já, mas não se preocupe, foi só uma vez. Fui irônica.

Eduardo: Perdeu o sentido da razão.? Você fez mesmo isso?

Carolina: você não quer saber? Então.

Ele engolia a seco e me olhava furioso,

Eduardo: está louca? Você me traiu com quem? Vou matar agora.

Carolina: Com você mesmo bobo. Soltei várias gargalhadas.

Eduardo segurou meus ombros apertando.

Eduardo: Fala logo.

Carolina: Foi sarcasmo amor, para esta doendo.

Ele não parava, o ódio o consumia.

Carolina: para para, estou brincando.

Ele me soltou e saiu da piscina. Foi em direção a garagem onde nosso carro estava, peguei meus pertences e fui atrás, lá estava ele dentro daquele carro de luxo. Estava chorando, estava com muito ódio. Não olhava em minha cara. cheguei e entrei no carro, parei em frente a ele e o encarei.

Carolina: O que houve?

Eduardo: vamos para casa?

Carolina: Vamos. Afinal você estragou mesmo a diversão.

Ele me olhava com ódio. Fomos embora.

Chegando em casa fomos tomar banho juntos. O encarei, ele me pegou por trás e encostou todo seu corpo no meu.

Eduardo: Você não ouse me trair Carolina.

Apertou minha mão com tanta força, que gemi de dor.

Carolina: Porquê, o que vai fazer?

Eduardo nesse momento bateu com meu braço no espelho do banheiro que quebrou. Meu braço cortou uns 10cm. Começou jorrar sangue para todo o banheiro.

Carolina: o que você fez? O que?

Chorando muito, saí correndo dalí para o box e lavei, ele com as mãos na cabeça e muito agitado. Me pediu desculpa. Me ajudou a limpar tudo e me levou ao médico. Passei alguns dias me recuperando e já estava ótima.

Carolina: Eduardo. Vamos conversar?

Eduardo: sim amor.

Carolina: preciso de um tempo. Sozinha. Por favor.

Eduardo: não amor. Não posso viver sem você.

Carolina: Então me ama como eu te amo me trata como uma mulher. Me respeita.

Eduardo: eu sei que errei amor, me desculpa.

Carolina: Sem desculpas por favor, preciso de um tempo e pronto. Quero pensar.

Eduardo: Não amor. Não.

Carolina: Eu não vou trair você. Só quero ficar sozinha um pouco.

Eduardo: Por favor não. Não existe isso de tempo.

Então fui em direção a porta para ir embora, ele me agarrou.

Eduardo: onde você vai?

Carolina: Eu já disse. Vou para minha casa.

Eduardo: Já falei não amor.

Carolina: Você não é meu dono.

Se desvrncilhei dele e fui abrir a porta. Quando foi até sua gaveta e pegou a arma.

Eduardo: Para.

Estava com a arma apontada para mim.

Olhei e ri.

Carolina: Ah por favor eduardo. Você não teria coragem.

Eduardo: abre essa porta para você ver.

Seus olhos estavam marejados. Suas mãos trêmulas, vindo em minha direção.

Eu o estava esperando com a mão na cintura e lhe olhando firme com um sorrisinho no rosto. Sabia que ele não era louco para tanto.

Eduardo: Entra.

Carolina: Não. Preciso de um tempo para mim, tenho muito que pensar.

Ele se achegou bem perto e pos a arma no meu abdômen e ficou lá com ela. me olhando.

Eduardo: Amor, volta para dentro do nosso quarto porquê hoje vou te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Carolina: Tchau eduardo, depois conversamos. Virei de costas para sair quando senti meu sangue gelar e fiquei parada a um passo de sair. Meu corpo estava com uma sensação estranha, senti um leve ardor nas costas e algo líquido escorrendo na minha roupa. Minha vista embaçou. Fui baleada? Pensei.

Toquei com a mão direita logo a baixo do peito esquerdo. Senti um líquido. Olhei e sim. Era sangue. Muito sangue.

Nesse momento eduardo vendo sua amada parada. Estava tremendo.

Eduardo: Amor?… Amor?…

Um silêncio reinava naquele lugar.

Ele me segurou por trás , me levou até a cama e deitou-me.

Nesse momento toda a pequena casinha estava suja com o meu sangue. Pingos em todos os lugares.

Ele estava me olhando.

Eduardo: Me desculpa.

Estava se derramando em lágrimas.

Carolina o olhou com a vista já embaçada, estava marejado de lágrimas.

Carolina: Achei que não teria co.. cora... disse baixinho. Coragem.

Ele pegou seu rosto e o acariciava seus cabelos, seu rosto, me olhava toda.

Eduardo: Amor me desculpa.

Carolina estava desfalecendo aos poucos. Seu pulço a cada segundo diminuía mais e mais.

Carolina: Eu te desculpo sim. a… a… mor.

Eduardo a abraçou contra seus braços.

Eduardo: eu te amo muito muito você é a minha vida.

Carolina fechou os olhos, já não pertencia á esse mundo.

Eduardo entrou em desespero. Gritava muito alto, chorava. O lugar estava um caos, sangue por todas a sala. Os lençois da cama todos banhados com sangue.

Eduardo desesperado, pegou sua arma e pondo contra sua cabeça.

Eduardo" olhando para sua amada desfalecida na cama.

Eduardo: me desculpa amor.

Deu um disparo contra sua cabeça. Desfalecendo no mesmo instante. Caiu ao chão.

Eduardo assassinou sua amada Carolina, se suicidou logo em sequência com um tiro na cabeça. Aquela cena de horrores não condiz com um amor de verdade. Por isso não se tem um final feliz. O amor é inssaciável. Não mata, não é somente beleza. É um sonho de felicidade.

FIM.!


End file.
